


Indelible

by SylvieW



Category: Teen Wolf (TV)
Genre: Anal Sex, Established Relationship, Fluff, Long Distance Relationship, M/M, Possessive Derek, Rimming, college fic
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-01-27
Updated: 2016-01-27
Packaged: 2018-05-16 12:54:46
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,978
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/5829703
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/SylvieW/pseuds/SylvieW
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Stiles decided to get a fake tattoo of Derek’s name, as a prank. It does not go the way he expected.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Indelible

**Author's Note:**

> This video was inspired by a buzzfeed video I saw entitled “People Prank Their S.O. With A Tattoo Of Their Name” Which can be seen [Here](http://www.buzzfeed.com/jordanshalhoub/couples-tattoo-prank#.lfoBBlbkna).
> 
> The ink that they used, and that Stiles used is from this interesting new company [Inkbox](http://getinkbox.com/pages/how-it-works).

College was great. College was so much better than stupid closed-minded high school. Dorm rooms were fine, campus meal plans were amazing, and libraries with coffee shops _inside them_ were the stuff of dreams. 

The only problem Stiles had with college was his boyfriend. Or rather, the lack of him. Derek had to stay in Beacon Hills to look after the pack and chase any supernaturally-inclined baddies out of their territory. Which was fine, really. Beacon Hills was only a couple hours away. Less, if you weren’t concerned about speeding tickets or dying in a fiery crash.

Stiles had a plenty to keep him busy, between readings, assignments and papers. In fact, there had been times when Derek had decided to stay home because Stiles had too much work to do. Or he had visited, only to sit with Stiles while he plugged away at his coursework.

So, Derek visited as often as he could, and Stiles counted himself lucky that he had such a dedicated boyfriend. But that didn’t change the fact that he hadn’t seen him in almost a month, and he missed him like crazy.

The copious amounts of alcohol and happy couples at this party were not helping in the slightest. 

He was sitting on the couch, trying not to be too much of a sad sack, debating whether to take his mild buzz up to full on shit-faced territory, (it being a Tuesday night warred with the call of tequila,) when an opportunity presented itself.

Some guy in the art program had brought a bunch of this semi-permanent ink stuff and was offering to give people temporary tattoos. This, Stiles thought, was perfect. Derek’s face would be absolutely priceless. He would finally be seeing Derek on Friday. That was more than enough time, since the tattoo would last at least ten days. Since they hadn’t seen each other in so long, Stiles could play off the fact that it was healed by saying he had gotten it weeks ago. Since it was, in fact, real ink, Derek wouldn’t even smell a trick.

Stiles bounded off the couch and negotiated with the art dude the best location for optimal pranking.

***

Stiles puttered around his dorm, putting away the last of his laundry and books in preparation of Derek’s arrival.

His roommate had gone home for the weekend, so they had the room to themselves, and Stiles planned to take full advantage of that. After executing his brilliant prank, of course. He cackled to himself and did a little happy dance. His werewolf was almost here and he was going to be shocked. Stiles couldn’t wait to see his face when he saw the tattoo. The combination of shock and horror his eyebrows would show was going to be hilarious.

Stiles jolted at the knock on the door and quickly opened it. Derek had barely stepped over the threshold before he was pulling Stiles against him and fitting their mouths together. They managed to step into the room and shut the door without separating .

They made out against the door for a while longer, until Stiles pulled back to grin at Derek. “Missed you.”

“Missed you too,” Derek mumbled, before he burrowed his face into Stiles’ neck to start working on what would likely be the first of many hickies he left that weekend. 

“Got you a present,” Stiles said, moving his head to the side to give Derek better access.

“Mmm?” Derek hummed against his neck, causing a shiver to race down his back.

“Want to see?” Stiles asked.

“Want you.” 

Stiles laughed and pulled Derek over to the mirror he’d hung on the door that led to the adjoining bathroom. He’d planned exactly how he wanted to present the tattoo so that he could see Derek’s face when he saw it.

“You can have that, too,” he promised. “Ready?”

“I guess so.” Derek scowled at Stiles’ reflection, clearly confused as Stiles took off his shirt and shimmied his sweatpants down to sit low on his hips. Derek’s gaze dropped away from Stiles’, then his eyes locked onto the tattoo. “That’s my name.”

“It sure is,” Stiles said with unharnessed glee.

“On your butt,” Derek pointed out.

“It’s my lower back, Derek.” Stiles ran his fingers along the waistband of his sweats, right under his glorious tramp stamp. He waited for Derek’s face to change to show his displeasure, but Derek was frozen, his eyes glued to the ink. “Derek?”

Derek broke from his stupor, grabbed Stiles around the hips and pushed him to the bed, tossing him on to his stomach on the narrow mattress before pulling him up to his hands and knees. 

“Derek?” Stiles tried to ask, but it turned into a pleased hum halfway through as Derek laid an open mouth kiss over the mark.

“Mine.” Derek sucked at the base of Stiles’ spine, still gripping his hips hard enough to bruise, while Stiles arched up.

This was not exactly going as Stiles had planned, but he was nothing if not adaptable. He certainly wasn't going to complain when Derek pulled off his loose sweats and splayed his fingers over Stiles’ ass. He worked them into the muscles before spreading him open. His mouth trailed its way down from the tattoo, leaving a wet trail quickly cooling against his skin. He paid special attention to the space where his back ended and his ass really began, before swiping his tongue over his hole.

“Shit,” Stiles jolted as Derek’s tongue pushed into him. He used unpredictable combinations of darting in, smoothing over and pushing at his rim that kept Stiles on edge. Stiles started to babble incoherently, urging Derek on.

When Derek’s tongue could move easily in and out of the ring of muscle, he shifted his right hand and pressed his thumb in, licking around it, and slowly working it in as Stiles keened. When he had worked it in past the knuckle, he switched it for his index finger. It was quickly joined by a second finger. Stiles gasped at the stretch, and reached toward his pillow so he could grab the lube he had stashed earlier.

He nearly face planted in an effort to reach it, and he was only saved by Derek quickly grabbing him around the waist and pulling him back. Stiles shoved the bottle at Derek and shuddered with anticipation when he heard the snick of the bottle opening. 

He swore when the cold liquid landed straight on his hole. Derek’s mouth returned to the tattoo as his fingers pushed, spread and curled until he he had three fingers pressed deep inside of Stiles.

Stiles’ babble became begging. He knew he could easily come on Derek's fingers, had happily done so many times, but that wasn’t what he wanted.

Thankfully, neither did Derek. He gave one more hard suck to the tender skin of his lower back before he pulled his mouth off and his fingers out, ignoring the obscene noises of both as Derek undid his fly and pulled out his hard cock. He used the wetness lingering on his fingers and his own precome to slick himself before lining up against Stiles. 

Derek leaned forward so he was flush against Stiles’ back and murmured into his ear as he pushed inside. “You’re mine. Gonna mark you up, and cover you in my scent so everyone can know that you belong to me. That’s why you marked yourself for me, right? So you’d always be mine. Tell me, Stiles, tell me who you belong to.”

“You, Derek, I’m yours, always,” Stiles panted. He hadn’t realize that Derek was holding back until he let loose. He sank his teeth into Stiles’ shoulder and thrust hard. His teeth stayed thankfully human as he bit down hard enough to leave as deep a mark as they dared.

Stiles braced himself as Derek pounded into him, until he could feel his orgasm building. He shifted his weight and put a hand on his aching dick, but before he could reach it, Derek growled and pinned his hand back in place. He unlatched his teeth and nipped Stiles’ ear before informing him, “No, you're going to come like this. Just from me. Come on, baby, come for me.”

Stile dropped onto his elbows and pushed back into Derek’s hard thrusts. It only took a few more and the pressure of Derek’s hand on his back before he was shouting his release.

Stiles could feel his ass clenching around Derek’s cock as he came. Derek’s rhythm slowed as he fucked him hard through the orgasm. Derek shifted the angle so he wouldn’t batter Stiles’ prostate and sped up again.

Stiles pressed his face into the mattress, feeling gloriously loose and pliant as his boyfriend used him. “Yours,” he murmured against the sheet. It was just enough to make Derek lose his rhythm, and after a couple uneven thrusts, he ground his hips against Stiles and came inside of him.

Once Derek was spent, he pulled out gently and turned them both on their sides. Derek wrapped around Stiles, pressed close as they both panted for air.

Long after they had caught their breath, Stiles started fidgeting, never one to stay still for long. He wiggled around in Derek's arms until he was facing him and stopped cold when he felt Derek brush his fingers along his lower back. Stiles sat up, tucked his knees under him and studied Derek’s relaxed face. “So…You like it then?”

“Mmhmm.” When Stiles squirmed with discomfort, he frowned and asked, “Did you think I wouldn’t?”

“Honestly? Yes.” Stiles bit his lip, guilt colouring his cheeks.

Derek sat up, bracing his back against the headboard, “Then why did you get it?”

Stiles looked away as he sighed. “Technically, I didn’t.”

“What the hell do you mean? Stiles, look at me.” Derek reached under Stiles’ chin but didn’t force his gaze up. Stiles raised it on his own and was surprised to see that Derek looked more concerned than angry. 

He crawled forward and tucked himself under Derek’s arm, head on his shoulder and face pressed into his neck. He took a deep breath before explaining, “It’s temporary. Some guy had a kit at that party I went to and I missed you and I thought you’d think it was a silly thing to do, and be all shocked and surprised and then I’d tell you it wasn’t real and we could laugh together but that...that's not what happened.”

Stiles winced when Derek didn’t say anything right away. He pushed his face harder into his neck, and braced himself. Derek was still and quiet for a moment that felt way too long to Stiles before he started running his hand up and down Stiles’ back. “Well, I am somewhat glad I won’t have to explain it to your father.” Stiles huffed out a small laugh. “I won’t lie and say I didn’t like it. Obviously, I did. But I also like seeing you with hickeys and beard burn. I like seeing any kind of mark of mine on you.”

Stiles nodded, “Maybe I could go get it done...permanently.”

Derek, growled deep in his chest, almost purring. “That would be hot. Fuck, it would be really hot. But I don’t want you to get it just for me. You don’t have to decide right now. You should think about it, make sure its what you really want.”

Stiles lifted his face and sought Derek’s mouth. Derek obliged with a reassuring kiss. Stiles sighed and settled his head back onto Derek’s shoulder. “Maybe you could get my name too. We could wear each other’s marks.” 

“I’d like that,” Derek maneuvered Stiles off his shoulder and laid him out on the bed, then proceeded to show him all the places he thought his mark would look good.

**Author's Note:**

> Thank you to my beta [ChloeWeird](https://archiveofourown.org/users/ChloeWeird/works?fandom_id=258526) for holding my hand through this process.
> 
> Interesting tidbit: I had always subscribed to the school of thought that you should never get a tattoo in honour of someone ie their name, because you could break up or grow apart or whatever. But then I talked to someone who had multiple tattoos for various people, and she told me she would never regret those, because even if they grew apart, at the time, they had meant that much to her, and having them in her life changed her as a person. And that just made sense to me.


End file.
